


Quite Fantastic

by sweetiejelly



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiejelly/pseuds/sweetiejelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Gwen's wedding turns quite mad and then quite fantastic for Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite Fantastic

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in July 2010 for Jen; based off of a schmoop_bingo prompt of "wedding - first dance." Originally posted [at LJ](http://sweetiejelly.livejournal.com/127213.html).

Merlin loves both of them. He does. Gwen is – she’s lovely, more noble than the nobles. Not to mention she’s always been a loyal chum to him, with a ready smile and a helping hand. And Arthur – well, Arthur is the greatest prat Merlin has ever had the pleasure of knowing and serving and fighting alongside and yes, saving.

He loves them. Merlin realizes he loves them both deeply. So he should be happy for them, on this grand day of their marriage. He should be happier at least than he’s been pretending. He tries to even out his smile a little more, look a little more natural.

Apparently he’s not successful. “Merlin,” Gaius nudges him with an elbow, warns him with an eyebrow tilting high into his forehead. “Are you quite all right?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Merlin’s eyes follow the couple as they walk down the centre court, hand held high in hand. They look good together, like proper rulers, which they are now. Proper rulers now that Arthur is king and Gwen his queen.

“I don’t know,” Gaius replies in his dry voice. “You tell me.”

Merlin doesn’t answer, can’t. His eyes are locked on Arthur’s and they are back at his chambers again. Back where Arthur told him the news. “I asked Gwen to marry me.” And Merlin had bit back the courage he finally mustered up to tell Arthur how he really feels. And not just about his armour either. “Oh,” Merlin had looked down at his fingers, where they were entwined in a nervous fidget. “Congratulations.” He didn’t look up, didn’t trust his eyes. He didn’t look up even when Arthur stepped forward to embrace him, awkwardly and too warm, too close, too hard against him.

Arthur is staring at him now, too warm, too openly, too hard. And it isn’t right. People are noticing. And not just Gaius either. The whole court is taking notice, even Gwen. Merlin feels his blush begetting blushes, the pink blooming like summer rain over his face. He glances briefly at Gaius’ curious look before staring extra hard at his shoes, newly shined for today’s occasion.

The music starts for the couple’s first dance. Harmonicas and flutes, the softest of harmonies. Merlin swallows nervously and hopes the attention will be diverted from his person soon, that the wedding will end soon, that he can leave soon. But the music stops mid-verse. And Merlin snaps his head up to see the flow of Gwen’s gown sleeve fluttering downward from where it was raised.

Merlin looks to Arthur with alarm and sees that same alarm reflected there. Gwen is speaking softly into Arthur’s ear. Whatever she’s saying, it has the effect of widening his eyes. Merlin finds his own widening too. This is mad. All of this is madness. And why isn’t this wedding over yet?

“What?” Merlin hears Arthur’s exclamation. The whole court hears it, in fact. And Uther grows impatient from his perch. “Have you forgotten how to dance?” There is a scattering of laughter around the court. Merlin grows more embarrassed for Arthur and Gwen, for himself. If only he made up some excuse about being sick! Now he’s sure Arthur is going to blame him again. Though for what, he isn’t sure.

But there’s Arthur’s voice now, a strong clearing of throat. Merlin could just imagine Arthur’s Adam’s apple rising and falling, fragile and strong all at once, fascinating. He dares one glance and is caught, like a fly in honey. Arthur is staring at him like _that_ again. Only this time he’s doing it in front of the whole court, in front of Uther and Gaius, in front of _Gwen_. Merlin feels his magic burning strong in his guts, burning strong to incant a spell to make himself disappear. He bites down harder on his jaw, twists his fingers together to clamp down the urge.

Arthur finally speaks. “Lady Gueneviere has sprained her ankle and wishes for Merlin to take her place for this dance.”

Murmurs leap up around the room as Merlin snaps his gaze from Arthur to Gwen. She’s standing straight and royal, nothing painful on her face, at least not about her ankle. She nods at him, a concession and a command all at once. Merlin hesitates.

“Go on then!” Uther gestures from his seat. He must have sneaked a drink or three before the ceremony. His face says so. “Dance! Dance!”

Merlin trips up to the centre of the court, trips up to where he takes Gwen’s hand and kisses it, whispering at the same time. “What are you doing? Are you mad?”

“No,” Gwen whispers back just as fast, just as soft. “That’s the problem. I think my ‘mad’ is with Lancelot, just as yours is with Arthur and his with you.”

Merlin feels his jaw drop. How can Gwen know? He hasn’t even told Arthur. But the music is starting up again and Arthur is slipping his arms around him, holding him firm. “Is she right?” Arthur’s eyes seem hesitant, something Merlin has never seen before.

“Gwen? She’s _always_ right,” Merlin says before he thinks about what he’s saying.

But when Arthur throws his head back in a bark of a laugh, Merlin doesn’t regret it. He smiles back the most natural smile he has smiled all day, and he lets loose an echoing laugh. He even attempts more than just shuffling his feet along. The music is actually quite fantastic. The day is actually quite fantastic. Even his prat Arthur is quite fantastic. At least at dancing.


End file.
